Vampire Academy: Always & Forever
by SayZyas Ku
Summary: Set five years after The Ruby Circle, Rose and Dimitri have an unexpected visitor who happens to be the newest phenomena in the vampire world. Will they be able to change the peoples' beliefs again? Or will they have to endure the fight of trying to protect the most important thing in their lives? Read to see the future of our favorite VA characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Th_ is _is set five years after The Ruby Circle, so there are many spoilers!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rose POV**

"I"M SO EXCITED!" exclaimed Lissa.

I broke the news to my best friend that after being engaged for five years, I was finally planning on getting married.

"Calm down, Liss. This is actually so stressful," I explained.

"Sorry, Rose. I just can't believe that you made poor Dimitri wait so long," she laughed at me.

"He knew what was coming for him before he proposed," I smirked.

I hadn't realized how anxious I was about the entire thing. My stomach started feeling woozy and nauseated.

"That's very true. Okay, so let's start making lists," she said, as she attempted to get me to comply with her organized, Type-A manner.

While she rambled about the various nits and bits about planning, I felt the nausea getting worse. I ignored it and tried to concentrate on Lissa.

"Before, we choose the venue or anything else. We have to get your dress - " Lissa stopped talking when she saw me rushing to the bathroom.

I sat down next to the toilet and vomited into the bowl. I felt Lissa's hands take the hair away from my face and put it into a ponytail.

"Oh Rose, not you too," Lissa said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" I answered once I was finished and flushed.

"Tanya was telling me how her stomach felt uneasy just a while back. She thinks it's cause of the food that was specially served for the guardians last night at the Badica's event," she explained.

Tanya was also a part of Lissa's fleet of royal guardians and had quickly become friends with Liss and I. So, I agreed with what she said for the moment being and shrugged of any gut feeling of if it being anything else. I knew that the Moroi blood inside of me would fight it off within minutes. I healed remarkably fast and wasn't susceptible to getting any normal human sicknesses. Sometimes, I just felt the symptoms for a little bit. I covered my shift and escorted Lissa to the dinning hall for lunch, so she could discuss political happenings with her advisors. Even then, I still had the weird feeling.

Later that day, I walked back to my penthouse that was a part of the royal housing at Court. Liss had given the place to Dimitri and I as an engagement gift and as a birthday gift, because I had recently turned 20. I felt dizzy on my entire walk over and struggled to stay straight. I wasn't gonna give up easy though, so I used my strength to walk inside my house and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. But, I couldn't even manage to do that... the world was spinning and i felt the pain of falling onto the concrete tiles.. and blacking out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dimitri POV**

"Guardian Belikov," a tall, lanky Moroi hollered at me. I was just about to grab a cup of hot chocolate and relax at home for a little bit.

"Yes, " I stopped and walked up to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Afansy Petrov and one of the designers for Guardian Hathaway," he replied.

"Oh, hello Mr. Petrov. The pleasure is all mine," I shook hands with him.

"Her Majesty wanted me to get started right away. I was actually heading over to personally deliver this to Guardian Hathaway, but then I noticed you. Could you give this booklet to her and tell her to contact me? It would save me a lot of time," he said.

"Of course," I explained.

"Thank you," he handed me the booklet.

As I headed home, I flipped through the book and couldn't help but smile. The book was filled with wedding dress designs and styles. The day was finally arriving and I couldn't be a happier man. I opened our door and put the booklet down on the counter near the kitchen.

"ROSE," I shouted. I immediately noticed that she was on the floor and hurried over to her.

I cupped her head into my hands and checked her vitals.

She was breathing, so she was just unconscious. I was hoping that she didn't slip and fall. Thankfully, her head landed on the carpet, while the rest of her body was on the tiles. She still could be suffering a concussion though.

I carried her to our bed and fortunately she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Rose POV**

I woke up in bed and saw Dimitri's concerned face leaning over me. I glanced around the room while trying to remember how I got here.

"Rose, what happened?" he asked softly.

I think I had fainted, but I don't know why. I was putting all the pieces together in my mind, while he was watching me. He knew that I was figuring it out.

"Tell me, what's going on? Are you okay?" he asked again.

I knew what was happening. I wouldn't be suffering from food poisoning for this long. My instincts were almost always right, but this time I sincerely hoped they were wrong.

"Roza...what are you thinking?" he was being very patient with me.

Nausea and dizzy/fainting spells were symptoms of...

"HOLY SHIT, NO, NO, NO, NO," I sprinted out of bed and towards the mirror.

Dimitri looked surprised by my sudden hysteria and followed me.

"This is definitely not happening right now," I exclaimed as I glanced at my stomach in the mirror.

"What is?" Dimitri began to grew frustrated with my silence towards him.

I turned around to him and embraced in a hug. I wasn't the one to get emotional, but I wasn't sure how to feel in this moment.

I let go and fought back tears, while I spoke, "so, this entire morning I have been feeling nauseous. I even vomited into Lissa's toliet. She told me that Tanya was experiencing the same thing from food that we had last night at the function. But, I had feeling that wasn't it. I was walking towards the house and I felt dizzy the entire time. I think I fainted in the kitchen."

I was rambling, yet the fear radiating off of me spoke legions. I hated to show people how I scared I actually was. But, I learned to let Dimitri see my vulnerabilities, just as he did for me. I gazed into Dimitri's eyes, a bit shocked at his loss of words. Did he figure it out?

"Wait, Roza... are you thinking that you're...?" he slowly questioned.

"We had sex a few nights ago and I know that we used protection, like we have been doing since Adrian told us about Olive..." I paused.

"But, it doesn't work 100% of the time," he finished the sentence for me. His eyes opened widely.

A million thoughts were racing into my head. I knew that we could overreacting, but then again... this seemed like the most logical explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Dimitri POV**

I felt Roza's fear, because I knew that this situation wasn't even considered possible to the rest of our world.

"I'm pregnant," she broke the silence.

"Fuck. I'm pregnant," she broke down.

"Hey, hey, if that's the case, it's going to be okay," I explained.

"We all know the consequences of this. It's not gonna be pretty," she sobbed.

"When has it ever been, Roza? You out of all people should that. You're the strongest woman I know. We can do this," he said.

"I'm a guardian!"

"This isn't going to change that."

"I don't want to be like my mother."

"You won't."

I could tell that she was still in shock, because she was sputtering out random thoughts that were bothering her.

"Also, Rose, we need to take you to a doctor," I said.

"I don't need to know if I'm actually pregnant or not. I can feel that I am, " she replied.

"I know that. But we need to know all the details," he explained.

Out of nowhere, she started laughing her beautiful laugh.

"Comrade."

"hmmm."

"You're going to be a father."

"Is this why you're laughing at me?"

"Yes."

I ignored her insult and swirled her around. "I'm so incredibly happy Rose. You have no idea," I kissed her neck, her forehead, and her lips. I tried to forget about the struggle of the public finding out about two dhamphirs having a baby, and tried to cherish the moment with my gorgeous bride-to-be.


End file.
